LilliX Club
by glamprincess642
Summary: Twenty years since the Winx Club separated and went their own ways. Its a whole new year at Alfea, meaning only one thing...New fairies! And a new set of witches as well. Follow Fusia, Summer, Livvy, Calisto, Rarni and Fern as they join Alfea and strive to become the best fairies they can be! A winx club next gen fanfic. Read, Review, Follow and Favourite please!
1. Chapter 1: the new fairies

_**This is a Winx Club next generation fan fiction. I tried so hard to not make carbon copies of the actual Winx club so none of them are their daughters or sons apart from one. Soooo yeahh. If you don't understand this chapter, every separating line is for a new persons paragraph, anywayss hope you like it and leave reviews pleaseee! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx club but I do own everything in this story :3**_

_Chapter one: The new fairys_

_Today's the day_, the beaming red head thought to herself whilst packing and unpacking her mint green suitcase. Today was the very first day of a new year at Alfea. She was giddy with excitement, literally bouncing up and down on her velvet bed spread. She couldn't wait to meet new people. And from what her mother, Bloom had told her about Alfea, she knew she was in for a good time.

She had woken up extra early this morning to get ready and packed before her mother called her downstairs on the second sun. It was almost risen so she had little time left to do much else in preparation for her big day.

After much thought and stylists to help her decide what to wear he had decided on a blue cropped tank top with a white under top to keep her chest hidden, a set of gold bangles and a denim skirt with emerald engravings on the bottom left hand corner. Knee length leggings hugged her thighs under her skirt and navy lace up doc martins sat tightly round her delicate size 5 feet.

"Fusia! Are you ready? Jade is waiting for you in the hover craft! If you don't hurry up we'll leave without you!" her mother, bloom, shouted up the marble staircase. Jade was their personal chauffer which she had know since she was two. They had a special bond and they understood each other really well.

"Okay mom! I'll be there in a sec!" she twirled around and span in front of the mirror for one last check of her appearance. "Perfect" she practically sang. She twirled her finger and a sea of sparkles carried her ten tonne bag to the bottom of the stairs with Fusia following closely behind.

She ran to the hover mobile and quickly got belted up. She was so ready for what today would bring…

-0-

Summer awoke to the bright light of the second sun. As of today everything was going to change. Today was Alfea's opening day, the first day of the term and she would be attending. She had no idea what today was going to be like. All she wished for was to have some uber cute dorm partners, and not to mention cute and hunky boys too! Something sloppy and wet splashed its way across the side of her face, causing her to screech loudly.

"Pepper? What are you doing in my bedroom! Get out!" her little brown friend wagged it's tail and continued liking her face. She laughed "Oh, okay just this once" she lay him down next to her cushion and pushed back her pink quilts. She had to look ultra special today, not that she didn't any other day, but today she had to make an extra effort to impress.

After a long session of umming and aarring she finally settled on a blue -quite revealing-crop top that had a yellow star on it and a blue denim frilly skirt with a white necklace wrapped around her waist. Knee high white socks and red platforms. She knew her mother wouldn't approve but she wasn't here today so what could she say.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror "Beautiful dawling, but something's missing…" she looked through her draws and pulled out the one hair item she had never worn before. A pink head warmer with a red love heart sewn onto the side of it. Her grandmother had made it for her the day before she passed away, it was a special item to her and was only to be worn on a special day. She for thought today she could make an exception.

She grabbed her pink suitcase and opened a inter-realm portal leading straight to Alfea. _Here I go_, she thought to herself and disappeared through the portal…

-0-

"Calisto! Time to get up or you'll be late for your first day!"

"Hmmm.." she ground, dragging herself up from her oh so comfy bed covers and crashed back down again. She was so not a morning person. Or a first day of school person either for that matter. She was no where near as funny and sociable as most other girls at her age. Instead she was quiet and reserved and loved peace and quiet especially dreaming. She loved to dream. And because you have to got to sleep before you can dream she loves sleeping lots and lots and well you get the point.

She clambered out of bed and started her morning routine. She had already planned what she was going to wear yesterday night so she had no problem deciding. She wore a red boob tube that showed off half of her navel and blue baggy flares. She wasn't very fashionable and wore anything she could be bothered to change into. She wore her hair in two very messy ebony pigtails.

She gathered her clothes she was going to take with her into a messy pile and plonked them into her suitcase and made her way down stairs and into the teleporting beam her mother had created especially for her use…

-0-

The brunettes long flowing knee length hair shimmered as she created a special pattern in the pink cherry blossoms. It was still bright and early and dawn had only just risen, but considering how long it took to transport people from Magnolias to Alfea she had good reason to wake up early.

Today was also her first day of Alfea as a freshman. She was so looking forward to meeting her new room mates, and, best of all meeting new boys! Boys were her one weakness. And wither her nymph like face, it was hard not for a boy to at least wink at her. She'd had multiple boyfriends. Yet most of them had been dumped within a week or so. None had been right. She sighed and shut her eyes hoping on a star that the right prince would come and sweep her off her feet.

She let the cold air brush over her. And sighed again after she had crossed her fingers in her star for her wish about boys.

"Were all set and ready to go ma lady" said a light voice, interrupting her tranquillity.

"Didn't I say that you can use my proper name, Fern, instead of ma lady." she stood up and hopped over to her where her hover mobile was awaiting her…

-0-

Water droplets splashed around her as her scaley body moved faster and faster through the deep blue waves. It was her turn to be a freshman at Alfea. She was dreading the attention she knew she would get when they found out she was half human-half mermaid. She was meant to have had the luxury of getting a lift to Alfea this morning, but since her mother was pulled out for urgent duties as the queen, she had to swim to Alfea.

"Princess Rarni!" Kayla, Rarni's best friend shouted as she flipped her mermaid tail over and over, trying to catch up to Rarni's amazing swimming skills. She was the best in her realm of Aqulia. "I'll miss you when you leave… I'll miss having my best friend around…" she whimpered,

"I'll miss you to Kayla… But you had the chance to come to Alfea with me but you turned it down"

"Well someone needs to look after Aqulia whilst you're gone". If they hadn't been underwater Rarni swore that Kayla shed a tear,

"Don't cry or ya'll start me off!" she swam over to where Kayla was hovering and hugged her tightly, "It's time for me to go.." she kissed Kayla on her forehead and swam off into the darkness of the ocean depths…

-0-

"Time to wake up sleepy head!" a stumpy little toddler shouted at the top of her voice, bouncing up and down on her big sister who was still neatly tucked up in bed. "Ohh, Sammy!" the teenager exclaimed pushing her little sister off her bed. The toddler ran out of the room shouting "Weee!".

The teenager ran her hands through her slightly bed headed orange hair and sighed. This was so not what she had planned out for her morning to be like.

Today was the day of Alfea's opening day for freshman and she was attending.

She pulled back her sheets and flopped onto her dressing table stool. Dark circles and a bed head, huh, she thought to herself and immediately got started on her makeup. Once she was ready it was like she was a different person altogether. Her dark circles had vanished and a spell had quickly removed her bed head and shaped it into a nicely straightened bob.

She wiped off her pyjamas and folded them neatly by the side of her bed. Her mother was pretty precise, or maybe OCD for that matter. Anything and everything had to be perfect or she got majorly upset. After tidying her bed and clearing away her makeup she got started on her clothes. Today she was going to wear a checked dress top that barley covered her thighs-revealing was so in fashion this summer. Black platforms hugged her feet. She looked punky and gothic today, exactly how she had planned herself to look.

The red head grabbed her pre-packed bag and made her way to the portal that was made of pure magic…

**I hope this chapter was alright for you and actually made some sense. It was meant to be the mornings of each girl sooo yeah. More chapters coming soon. But I'll still be updating my main fanfic - Mew Mew Generations so no worries about that. Review please and I need 2 teacher OC's which I will be probably using in the 3****rd**** chapter so review the OC's if you've got any. Night night viewers and have funn! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond the lilac gates

**Hey guys, so I just want to get this straight, the only person in this story who are a direct descendent to the original Winx is Fusia (blooms kid) the rest are completely fresh. Soo yeah thanks to the reviews and check out my other fanfic as well, mew mew generation!**

**Disaclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Winx club which you kinda already should know but I own all of the characters in this fanfic apart from and miss Griselda**

Chapter Two: beyond the lilac gates…

"Bye Dear!" shouted Fusia's half laughing, half crying mother. After about an hour and a half she had arrived in her hover mobile and parked at Alfea's lilac gates. She couldn't sit still for the whole trip and had had her mother shouting at her the whole way to keep quiet. But the thing is, she just couldn't wait for all of the adventures that Alfea had yet to bring. And from what her mother had told her, she was in for one hell of a ride.

"Bye mom! I'll see you when I see you" she heard the faint wisp of New Spark's royal hover mobile jet off into the rising sun and watched as her mother rode off, leaving her stranded in the middle of over 100 eager teenage girls. She waved goodbye to her now weeping mother and hurried to Alfea's lilac prism stoned gates, he bags following closely behind. " If only I wasn't so nervous. If Summer were here then…" she trailed off

"Hey! Fusia…Fusia! FUSIA!" shouted a loud bouncy voice behind her. A blonde grabbed her shoulder and gave her a big hug, big enough to squeeze all of the red heads air straight out of her lungs.

"Su-Summer?" she stuttered. The blonde bent over, hands on her knees.

"Phewie!" she panted, her glossy blonde hair fell over her shoulders, revealing a slightly tanned shoulder.

"What are you doing here Summer?" the red head asked, "I thought you were being home schooled back on Vera?"

"Well…urm… it…it's a long story" she said, still panting for breath. "Anyways, we better get going or the gates will close on us"

The blonde and the red head made their way through the prism gates just as they were beginning to close, suitcases in hand. A rather scary looking brunette stomped over to the two teenagers. She had short cropped hair that framed her old and wrinkly face perfectly, hiding most of her forehead wrinkles was a shapely fringe. Covering her tall body was a beautifully crafted silk turquoise and white robe that drifted along the ground were she walked. Her face wore an angry smirk. She was obviously a teacher. A very scary one at that.

"What are you two doing here?" she snarled,

"Well…urm…we are the new Alfea students miss…" Summer stuttered,

"Well hurry up then because the tour for freshman has already began, chop chop you don't want detention on your very first day now do you?" she pointed to another purple door, this time smaller and made of pure magic. A group of teens were stationary beside the door. _Obviously the other freshmen _Fusia thought to herself. The teens hurried over to were the teacher had pointed and sighed a groan of relief. She already had an Idea of who that was. If what her mother had told her was correct, that was miss Griselda. The _miss_ in her name said it all. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of her.

Summer looked around the hall she had just stepped into. It was gigantic. And also very beautifully decorated. A elaborate staircase was sunk into the back wall which split into two. The left side had a sign engraved into the wall next to it saying 'Dormitories'. The other side also had a sign saying 'labatories'  
The whole place was beautiful and was decorated with statues of past fairies and wizards and the floor was covered in a red velvet carpet.

A grey haired woman was standing in the now full auditorium looking over all of the new freshmen.  
"Welcome all!" she said "I'm , your new headmistress! I'm a former fairy godmother and I think that this year we have quite the class!"

The red head looked around at her class mates. One girl caught her eye. She was…glowing? Fusia shook her head. She was seeing things. She must be. She paid attention to again.

"Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses who will go on to rule their realms." continued, "Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins." She pointed a finger in the air and created a ball of pink magic, " But our mission is the same. To help each and everyone of you to become the very best you can be. However, naturally we expect you to do your very best at all times!" she sighed and looked over at Miss Griselda, who had somehow teleported from outside to beside the headmistresses side.

"Now ladies! Its time to check into your dormitories and meet your roommates!" said the scary teacher, pointing to the left side of the stairs.

A flood of students ran up the stairs, all of them eager to meet their new room mates.

"I wonder who my roommates are" Summer said excitedly,

"I hope I'm in a dorm with you Summer" Fusia sighed, crossing her fingers.

"I'm sure we will be, as I made a special letter to the headmistress saying how I would drop out if I'm not in your dorm and-"

"Summer! How could you do that!" the red head exclaimed, cutting her best friend off,

"Well…you know…I write a letter and send it in-"

"That's not what I meant" Fusia sighed. She loved her friend but sometimes she could just be so… so stuck up and diva like. But oh well, Fusia knew that the blonde did it on purpose sometimes.

They walked down a few more corridors until Summer stopped and looked at a certain door,

"Wow! Fusia take a look at this!" the blonde said, whipping Fusia round and turning her head to face the door. On the door was 6 clearly printed stickers in a row,

_Livvy, Fern, Rarni, Calisto, Summer, Fusia _

Fusia's eyebrows lifted. She tangled her arms around her blonde friend "Wahoo! were in the same dorm!"

Summer grabbed the silver handle and pushed, revealing a very modern looking apartment. A cut out purple sofa lay in the middle of the floor and plants were every where. A big window covered the whole of the back wall and a flat screen telly sat on a green stall. More green doors were on every wall. They each had two stickers on saying the names of the girls who would be sleeping in that room.

Summer walked over to the door that had her name written on it, "hey, Fusia, were in this one I think!" she opened the door and ran into the room. When the red head got into the room Summer had already bagzeed the double bed and was unpacking her two suitcases contents onto the king sized bed.

"oh bummer" she sighed "I guess I get the single" Fusia dropped her bag onto her single bed and made herself comfy.

"You know something Summer?" she said, sitting up "I think that letter really did do the trick"

"Hahaha! I knew you'd thank me for it sooner or later!" they laughed together until their stomachs hurt.

The door banged. Fusia make a grab for the it, only to be beaten by Summer. A beautiful brunette stood there with happy eyes, "Oh, hi! I thought I heard voices! My names Fern and I'm from the realm of Tirana" she smiled and held her hand out. Summer went for a hug instead and nearly knocked the brunette off her feet.

"Hey. My names Summer and I'm from Vera. You know the place that has the best auroras and star patterns in the whole dimension."

"Ah, I've heard of that realm. Apparently it's always hot and never snows, am I right?"

"Yup, that's Vera for you"

Fusia walked over to the brunette and shook her hand, "Hay, I'm Fusia and I'm the princess of New Sparks, I hope we can be really good friends Fern."

Ferns eyes sparkled brightly when the red head said 'New Sparks' ,

"Did you say _princess _of new sparks? Are you saying that the leader of the Winx club is your mom?"

"Yeah she's my mom"

Fusia got this kind of stuff a lot. It was nearly on a daily basis that somebody would ask her if she was in any way related to Bloom. Fusia had picked up Blooms red hair and baby blue eyes and her mothers determination and leadership ran in her blood. But for some reason, the dragon fire didn't. That's why she usually kept a low profile when she wasn't in New Sparks. If somebody asked her if she was Blooms daughter she would just simply answer no and walk away. She was a failure and she knew it. Without the dragon fire she was not an heir to the throne of New Sparks. She couldn't be anybody if she had no dragon fire. She didn't even know what her powers were. For all she knew she could be a Witch at Cloudtower. And it didn't help by having an oh-so-perfect sister who was almost as powerful as Bloom herself. And another thing, her sister was younger than Fusia by 2 years.

Fern looked over her shoulder and noticed a girl with porcelain skin sitting on the purple couch with a Magix magazine.

All three of them walked over to where the girl was sitting and pulled the magazine from her delicate hands. Her eyes widened when she saw the three of them.

"Hiya! My names Summer and I'm from Vera!" she pointed a finger at Fusia, "This is Fusia from New Sparks and this is Fern from Tirana"

"H…hi" the girl generally looked scared. It wasn't unusual for Summer to scare people with her confidence but since they were all going to be spending three years together they all kind of needed to be friendly with each other.

"Hey don't worry about Summer she's a bit mental you know?" Fusia said giving a warning glance to Summer. The black haired girl was obviously really shy. "What's your name?"

Her eyes lit up when Fusia took over. Summer had really scared her "I'm Calisto and I'm from Saphria"

"Your from Saphria? Wow that's so cool!" Summer said giddily. The three of them sat down next to Calisto and looked at the rest of the magazines.

The green doors on the right opened and a orange haired girl walked into the living room with a disapproving face, "Hey can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to call my mom" she said, cell phone in hand.

Summer got off the couch and made her way toward the orange haired teen. When Summer stood next to her they looked like something out of a movie. They were stunning standing together like that. They both looked like a group of goddesses, it was like a beauty overload! She even gave Summer a run for her money.

The blonde stuck her hand out in front of the orange haired girl "Summer" she said.

She rolled her eyes "Livvy, I'm the fairy of lightening. And you are?"

"Oh I'm the fairy of the luminous stars and I'm from Vera."

"Sweet. I've always wanted to go there" they were obviously going to get along just fine. Another set of green doors opened from behind Livvy and a brown haired girl walked out,

"Oh, hey everyone! My names Rarni and I'm the princess of Aquallia" she bowed toward everyone and headed for the couch.

"Hey you guys, we better head off to bed right now cuz tomorrow classes start" Fusia said after everyone had finally met and greeted everyone. Rarni groaned,

"Yeah I guess your right Fuse" Rarni had taken to calling Fusia Fuse just to annoy her.

"Night everyone!" Calisto whispered,

"Goodnight!" they all shouted in harmony…

**So that's their first day at Alfea. And yes Calisto is meant to be reaalyy shy and cute. She's like a Flora-Musa based character. Anyways in the next chapter classes start and there's some kind of…urm…event that happens involving witches…dun dun duhhn! Soo review please see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3: Ebony Makeovers

**So, 1month has it been? Oh I'm really sorry I haven't been posting much recently I've got a lot on with moving houses and homework and the like. Thank you to Aleka Victorie for my first ever review and also a big thanks to the other three reviews too. Anyway read on, enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club – but I wish I did. I own the characters in this story and the plot line. That is it for the disclaimer. On with the story!**

Chapter Three- Makeovers

"Settle down now class, settle down!" Professor Wizgiz exclaimed, "No need to make such a racket" The raucous subsided as teenage girls from all over the magical dimension were starting to take their assigned seats and pull out their brightly coloured notepads.

"Now, today is your first class of this semester." He said, slowly pulling his 4foot 1inch body along the tiny catwalks between rows of girls "I can tell we have a very talented class this year and I can't wait to see what you can all achieve!"

Fusia felt a prick in the back of her brain _Hey, Fusia! I can't believe were finally freshman together! It's amazing right? Am I right?_ Fusia flinched. Telepathy. It was the one thing that she hated more than anything else. It hurt to think that every other fairy was able to do telepathy except her. Some extremely powerful fairies were even able to master it when they were infants. For example: her four year old sister, Blaire. The red-head turned around to face the fairy the telepathic connection had come from. Fusia scowled at the beautiful blonde and nodded. Summer already knew Fusia hated it when she would go all psychic on her but she knew she couldn't help it. She really was excited. Wizgiz walked back up to the front of the class and pulled out a dull brown stick. He pointed it at the red-head. "Some people in this classroom do not appreciate your talking." He squeaked "What is your name?"

"Err…Fusia, sir"

"Ah. I've heard a lot about you. Your mother is Bloom from the Winx Club, am I right?"

"Aha, yes sir that's right" she blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"You look just like her, you know? I hope you live up to her high standards and not talk in my classes any longer." Wizgiz smiled "Anyway, on with the class"

-0-

"Oh my gosh did you see that? It was so embarrassing" The red-head sniffed as she made her way to the auditorium for lunch break,

"Haha, girl you looked like a tomato after that episode with Wizgiz!" Livvy exclaimed laughing hysterically,

"It's not funny .It's not funny at all." She said going an even redder shade of beetroot then her hair.

"Oh yeah, we know. But you should've seen the look on your face!" Summer cried.

Fusia rolled her eyes but said nothing more. They had arrived in the auditorium only moments later and found six spare seats nearest to the staging upholstery. After they had all eaten and chatted away restlessly stood up onto the staging- with a little help from Griselda- a grabbed the microphone.

"Well as you all know the new freshman have arrived in our school last week and we think it's time for our annual Opening Ceremony exclusively for the freshman, how does that sound?" a few of the seniors and sophomores groaned and walked out of the assembly hall. However Fusia and most of the other freshman were completely enthralled by the idea of having a party just for themselves!

"Of course, it wouldn't be a proper opening ceremony if the freshman from the other two schools didn't join us would it? Red Fountain has already accepted the offer to come to our party!" There were lots of cheers in the audience "Cloud Tower has yet to accept this offer" there were even more cheers from the freshman.

Fern laughed "Cloud Tower couldn't possibly turn this party down could they? It's the party of the year!"

"You never know. They are witches in all" Rarni shrugged. For centuries fairies and witches have never gotten along except for that rare percentage of 'good' witches.

"However," continued "This is not a formal-wear party. No fairies will be allowed to leave the premises unless it is urgent. Root through lost property if you have to, but be sure not to leave the premises under all circumstances, got it?" More groans and grumbles before the six of them were trapped in a hurricane of eager and excited teens. Fusia knew that tomorrow night was going to be fun, she could just feel it.

-0-

"Oh no!" Fern screeched "I have nothing to wear!" Piles of clothes were thrown all over the room making it extremely hard to walk. Calisto tip-toed around the heaps of clothes and stood by Fern,

"It's just clothes. Don't fret. Just wear whatever your hand wanders over to"

"How can you be so inconsiderate Calisto? I have to wear something nice! It's a party for god's sake!" Calisto's eyes began to water. Fern immediately regretted saying anything. The black-haired girl ran out of the room as fast as she could and lay quietly in her single bedroom. Trust her to get the single. However much she hated being around people she really wanted to have somebody to share her room with. Someone to talk to other than herself. She hugged her teddy close to her chest, shut her eyes and fell fast asleep, letting the world slip away before her very own black eyes.

"That was cold Fern" Fusia sighed,

"Real cold" Rarni echoed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I will apologise later. I'll make it up to her. But right now, can you guys help me?" Fern really was sorry. She had never had a way with words. Especially since her mouth speaks before her brain can think.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Summer exclaimed "let's all do each other a makeover!"

-0-

One hour and a half later and the five girls were all ready to party. Summer and Fern had done everyone's wardrobe whilst Livvy had given the girls a touch of glamour on their eyes. Rarni had dealt with the accessories seeing as she wasn't very good with makeup and fashion. In the end they all looked stunning and so ready to party.

_Knock, knock. Knock, knock. _Fern eased her way into Calisto's room. Careful not to knock anything over.

"Hey, Calisto? You in here?" Fern said loudly,

"Yeah, I'm over here!" said a slightly faint voice.

Fern wormed her way over to where the voice had come from. She stopped. At first she couldn't see Calisto because her hair was the same colour as the bed sheets _must be a rebel thing _she thought to herself. But then she moved slightly, her ebony hair falling behind one ear. She looked surprised to see Fern in her room. _Maybe she was expecting somebody else to come and see her instead of me? I guess I was quiet rude earlier _Fern thought.

"Are you not going to the party?" Fern looked Calisto over once or twice. Same as last time. Unfashionable, rebel clothes and pigtails but somehow cute. Fern had her work cut out for her to make this teen into a beauty queen. "Wait. No. Don't answer that. If you like it or not you're going to that party. Just let me work my magic on you and you'll be dancing with the Red Fountain boys in no time at all!" Calisto cringed. "Oh and…err, I'm really bad at this but…I'm sorry about earlier"

Calisto sighed "Oh, it's okay. I over reacted" Calisto starred up at Fern who was looking really sorry. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Okay, so enough of the apologises. Are you doing my makeover or what?" Calisto laughed, knocking away her teddy bear from beneath her feet so Fern wouldn't see it.

"Hahaha totally!" Fern laughed at her. The pale girl smiled widely. For once Calisto felt happy, happy knowing that she had made a new friend even if they did have an argument just an hour earlier.

-0-

"Feern! Calistooo! Where are you?" Summer shouted frantically searching for her friends as the party was about to start. The two girls appeared laughing and looking like goddesses. Fern had made Calisto wear exactly the same as her but in darker colours. Fern had slipped Calisto's hair down into a sleek bun and a veil of red and white flowers covered her head. Ferns hair was also up in a sleek bun –just a little messier- but had pink and blue flowers instead. They looked like sisters.

"Wow! You two look gorgeous!" Summer gasped looking a little jealous.

"Well it's not what I would usually wear but it's alright" Calisto shrugged.

"Anyway lets starting rocking n rolling! We've got a party to go to girls" Fusia screeched.

They arrived at the party just in time as the Red Fountain boys were just strutting in. The girls watched as different coloured heads bobbed up and down moving throughout the auditorium. After a while some strangely shaped heads moved through the crowd and laughing and cackling filled the room,

"Witches" Calisto shuddered

"Who invited them?" Fusia asked

"We all knew that they wouldn't turn the invite down. I just hope they don't ruin it"

**Yeah, quite a lot of drama in this one. I find stories waaay more interesting with some actual drama that might happen in real life in instead of having a perfect story. So lots of drama in coming up chapters. Stay tunneedd! Ow and I was also thinking about doing a 'Previously' and 'Next time' thingy like they do in the actual Winx Club episodes to give you a glance at what will happen next time. To be honest I really like the idea so I will start doing it now and tell me what you think in that reviewers box below! Bye bye!**

**(omgomg here it goess) Next Time On Lillix Club: **_**The annual freshman party gets underway and surprisingly there are no conflict between the fairies and the witches. But little do they know that three of those witches are about to course a lot of trouble…**_


End file.
